Harry Potter And The Legacies of The Force
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Dumbledore had everything going to according to plan, but that was until someone took Harry Potter off of the planet. Now ten years later Harry Potter returns with his cousins. Now Harry Potter knows how to use more than his magic, a boy who won't bend to his will and do what Dumbledore needs him to do. His plans are ruined. May contain spoilers for Rise of Skywalker
1. Chapter 1

A woman with grayish-brown hair, hazel eyes was on a planet, a called Earth and it wasn't the first time she been on this planet either. It was years ago, weeks after she defeated her grandfather and lost a man who was falling for; she learned she was somehow pregnant. She landed on this planet, well she crashed and if anyone asks it was Poe Dameron's fault as Finn and Poe was on this planet for some unknown reason. She along with Finn and Poe was stuck on that planet, she along with her two friends were helped by a couple named Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Nine months later, the Potters helped her give birth to twins who both inherited the force.

The Potters also helped them get back to their ship, which Poe fixed. Before they could leave, however, they were stopped by an elderly man who pointed a stick at them and about the time, they knew what happened; they were already in their ship and far away from that planet with only one baby in her arms. They also couldn't remember where that planet was for some odd reason. So, she raised her remained baby who she named Anakin Skywalker at the same time she tries to find her back to her other baby. While Anakin was growing up, she had noticed that he has the Force and something else expects she doesn't know what.

Anakin got married at age nineteen to a woman named Padmé Cromwell, who was born on Earth; but she and her family moved to Naboo where Padmé was raised. The same planet where she lost her other baby and Anakin's twin brother, Padmé agreed to help find Anakin's twin. Padmé is the reason why she found her way, here again, she's here with Anakin, Padmé, their twins Luke and Leia, Poe and Finn. She's hoping to find her Anakin's twin, but deep down she knew that her baby was dead.

"Miss. Rey Skywalker?" a voice asked from behind them

They all turned around to see a red-haired woman, who was looking at a picture and then at them.

"Yes, who are you," Rey asks the woman

"My name is Shelia, I'm here to get you to your grandson, the son of the late James and Lily Potter. We have your grandson at our bank, I will lead you there and then I will bring you back to your ship." Shelia said

"Potter as in Fleamont and Euphemia Potter?" Rey asks

"Yes, I will explain once we're at the bank. Luckily you landed in an area, where's there a shortcut to the bank, this way." Shelia said

Rey and the others followed her as Shelia led them to a door, one by one they entered through the door. On the other side, Rey was amazed that at the alley; but she followed Shelia who lead them to a huge building. So, this is the bank that's holding her grandson. They all went inside, Shelia nodded at the head creature behind a desk, before leading them all to an office. Shelia told them to sit in the chairs and then walked out of the office.

Rey sat down in a chair as did the others and waited for Shelia. When Shelia did return, she was carrying a toddler who likes the same age as Luke and Leia. Shelia gave the toddler to her. Rey looks at the boy whose bright green eyes look back at her.

"His name is Harry James Potter, your grandson Rey," Shelia said, from behind the desk, Shelia waited for Rey to look at her like the rest of her family did

You met Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, twenty-one years ago where they helped you give birth to your twins at the Potter Manor. What you didn't know or did the Potters reveal who they are. On Earth, there's something like the force, but different we call it magic." Shelia explained

"Magic?" Rey asks

"Yes, Magic; Wizards and Witches are born with Magic, but Padmé there can explain later as she's a witch. We're here for me to explain about James, who was your son Rey. When you gave birth to your sons, you were surrounded by magic as well as the Force and so when your sons were born James or both gained magic as well as the Force, making them both or at least James a Pureblood in magic. At that time, we didn't understand why Albus Dumbledore took your son and gave him to the Potters to raises. We now know why, long before your sons were born a seer shared her visions with Dumbledore of James and your grandson among other things." Shelia explained

"Why? Why did it matter- "Anakin demanded to know; until Padmé places her hand on Anakin's back to calm him down

"Because he could see how powerful Harry could be. Because of all three of your great-grandfathers as well as your great-uncle, Mr. Skywalker" Shelia answered

"What?" Anakin asks, only knowing about the grandfather he was named after and his mother's grandfather Sheev Palpatine otherwise known as Darth Sidious, but no one except those close to them knew his mother was his granddaughter

"What do you mean three great-grandfathers, Ani only have two who were Force users," Rey asks/stated, using her son's nickname

"Your father was the son of Palpatine, but your mother Rey was the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi although he never knew about her. But your mother knew of her father and your father knew of her his wife's paternal heritage." Shelia revealed

Rey was silent, after that as all she was her father was the son of Palpatine. Now she finds out her mother was the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Therefore, the reason her baby that grew up as James Potter was taken from her.

"Now our world had been at war with a Dark Wizard, our versions of a Sith. Another Seer gave a prophecy about a child being marked as an equal and would be the one to defeat the dark wizard. The child would be born as the seventh month dies and around the time the prophecy was made two children were good for it. But I believe that because Dumbledore had those shared visions, he had already decided it was Harry Potter long before that. So, both Potters and the other family went into hiding.

Unfortunately, one of James's friends weren't so loyal and sold them out to the dark Wizard. The dark Wizard attacked the Potters on Halloween last month, while left both James and Lily dead, left Harry an orphan. The one friend who Harry's Godfather was framed and sent to prison without a trial, also Dumbledore knows he's innocent. The last of James's friends is a werewolf and people in this world aren't very kind to werewolves. Harry also had more people who were meant to take him, but Dumbledore managed to seal the Potters' wills.

That's helped him to leave Harry at his Aunts who hated anything and anyone related/has magic. Padmé here contacted me and asks me to look into the Potters and how I came to know all this and saved Harry from his horrible fate of living with a hateful aunt and her family." Shelia said

Rey looked at her daughter-in-law and then back down at Harry who fell asleep in her arms. Sheila then explained that she had managed to unseal the wills, but she copies everything down on papers. She handed Rey the papers and then explain that Harry will have to attend Hogwarts at age eleven, but arrangements can be made to force Hogwarts to allowed lightsabers as she sure Harry will learn to use the force. Rey then asks if whatever was stolen from the Potters vaults to return and make sure no one can enter except for Harry and them as his family. Shelia agreed to do just that at the same time destroy a marriage contract for Harry, which was made illegally.

After everything was said and done, Shelia leads them back to their ship; where Rey can see had been packed with stuff. Shelia told her that they are Harry's things and of James and Lily's. Rey thanks Shelia for everything and Harry himself, but when Shelia said that they can dig up the coffins of James and Lily; so, Rey can rebury them where she lived. But Rey told Shelia that Earth is where her son and Lily were born and raised and should be where they're buried as well. Rey watches as Shelia walked off the ship and then turned to sit down next to Padmé.

**AN: I will have to think of a new title later**


	2. Chapter 2

leaseGrandmaster Rey Skywalker was looking at her fellow Jedi Masters, Knights, and students. Well, all except for three of them who like to run around the temple of Yavin 4. These three were her grandchildren, those three are troublemakers included Leia who she had hoped wouldn't be rope into her brother and cousin's troublesome ways. Harry and Luke gave her more grey hairs than before, but that it was made worse when Harry and Luke's friends Jyni Tano and Ezra Marek join them. Jyni is the great-great-grandson of Ashoka Tano and a clone named Rex through his mother Elonie.

Elonie Tano is one of her son Ani's childhood friends; she was mostly raised by her mother on Shili the homeworld of Togruta species. Elonie came to Rey's temple by her mother who's a Jedi Council member herself and was Elonie's own Jedi Master. Rey doesn't know who Jyni's father is, but she does know that Elonie met him on Earth and that he was magical as Jyni has magic. Ezra Marek is the son of Mira Marek, who another childhood friend of her son Ani. Like Jyni, Rey doesn't know who Ezra's father is except for the fact that he too was from Earth and was magical.

Rey looks around to see Kes James Dameron the grandson of both Poe and Finn that they shared as Kes's parents were the son of Poe and daughter of Finn that they had years before they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Rey's two friends didn't even know of their children until their grandson came into their lives and were told their children were dead. Rey walked over to Kes

"Padawan Dameron, do you know where my grandchildren are?" Rey asks Kes looks back at her from his training

"No, Grandmaster I don't," Kes said, but Rey can sense that he was lying to her. Rey was going to speak when she saw Harry running across with Luke and Leia following him

"Well it seems that your grandfathers are here, come along Padawan Dameron, Padawan Tano, Padawan Marek," Rey said, before looking at the three Jedi Masters who nodded and began to follow Rey and the three Padawans

When they were halfway to the Falcon, which by the way now belongs to Anakin expect Ani let Poe and Finn take it for a while; Rey spot a lightsaber on the group and it was Harry's. Rey shook her head and picked it up, before heading to the Falcon again. When they were there, she sees Anakin who's the Jedi Master of all three of her grandchildren. Rey was worried that Ani wouldn't be able to handle three Padawans, but Ani always did like a challenge. Ani was going to go with her grandchildren and the others that are going to Hogwarts and will teach them more about being a Jedi as Hogwarts' first Jedi Professor.

Rey can also see Padmé standing next to Anakin; she's going to be the new Potion Professor and the Head of Slytherin, which is a House in Hogwarts. The former Potion Professor and the former Head of Slytherin Severus Snape had a run-in with Anakin who Snape had pissed off after saying awful things about his late twin and Rey herself. Anakin got him in trouble with his world's law officers and Hogwarts' school board. Standing behind them were Poe and Finn, they were looking to the side; where Rey can see Harry, Luke and Leia were running toward them. Rey nodded at the three Padawans that were with her group and then the three Padawans ran toward the group next to the Falcon.

Rey and the Jedi Masters continued walking toward the Falcon. Once they were next to them, Rey looks at Harry who was jumping up and down.

"Harry, where's your lightsaber?" Rey asks her grandson

"Grandma, there you are. My lightsaber is-not again" Harry said nervously and then in despair as Rey handed him his lightsaber

"Next time Harry please don't lose your lightsaber, remember your lightsaber is- "Rey was saying until she was interrupted

"Your lightsaber is your life, yeah I know grandma. Are R2 and BB coming with us?" Harry said/asks

Rey sighed, ever since Shelia found a way to connect them to informed them of the changes in that world and Hogwarts; the first thing she had informed them about ways that they solved the problem of technology not working with magic. So now technology works in Hogwarts and in other places that have magic. So of course, Harry, Luke, and Leia would want R2 the droid that been in the Skywalker family since their great-great-grandparents' day to come with them. If she allowed that can always save messages from them to give to her, but that wouldn't even be necessary as she knows for a fact the Force Ghosts like their grandfather, great grandmother, great-uncle, and great-great-grandfathers among others visited them. So, the ghosts could easily pass messages from them to her, Rey looks at all three of her grandchildren's hopeful looks.

"Of course, R2 coming with us, I need him with me and Padmé. BB has to stay with grandma." Anakin said before Rey could speak and so Rey could toward the other masters with her.

"Master Tano, Master Marek, and Master Naberrie I want all of you to join the Falcon and continued to teach your Padawans."

"Of Course, Grandmaster." Master Aragorn Naberrie and the Master of Kes Dameron

Aragorn Naberrie is the grandson of Ryoo Naberrie, he's the father of three daughters. Aragorn is the first of the Naberrie family to be Force-sensitive excluded Luke and Leia Organa as their father was always a Force-sensitive. His oldest daughter and his second daughter aren't Force-sensitive, but his youngest daughter is Force-sensitive. Aragorn Naberrie is the senator of Naboo and he's also working with the senator of New Alderaan in helping Leia to be the next Queen of New Alderaan. New Alderaan was founded by General Leia Organa and the survivors of Alderaan.

The senators of New Alderaan deemed that since Rey's children were the grandchildren of their late princess, they should be the next ruler of the planet; Anakin refused every attempt New Alderaan made. When Luke and Leia were born, New Alderaan made another attempt. Anakin tries to refuse on planning out either one of his children future's lives. Rey and Padmé stepped in and told Anakin that let Luke and Leia choose if they wanted that life, Anakin agreed. But Rey knew that they had already chosen Leia, because like the first Alderaan only daughters are to be heirs to the throne; Rey hopes that Leia can change that.

"Why do we have to go early?" Leia asks

"Because you need to get your Hogwarts supplies, before getting on the train to Hogwarts. But remember to listen to the Force and do not trust the people I told you about Harry." Rey told Leia and then to Harry who nodded

"Alright, next stop Earth," Poe said, walking inside the Falcon with Finn

"Chewie" Harry yelled and ran into the Wookie's arms

Rey smiled as she watches the Padawans and the masters entered the Falcon, before walking back to a distance. She turned back around and watches as the Falcon started up and flew away.

"They will be fine," a voice said, from beside her

"I know," Rey said to the voice

Rey turned and smiled at the Force Ghost of Ben, before turning back to watch the Falcon.

**PS. I don't know if Chewie would be alive, but let say he would be**

**Timeline**

**James and Anakin were born 35 ABY, nine months after the final defeat of the Darth Sidious**

**Harry, Leia, Luke and others born on 55 ABY**

**Death of James and Lily-56 ABY **

**Current Date-66 ABY**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was excited as the Falcon landed on the clear field of Potter's Manor as Shelia had shown Poe and Finn once. She had told them that no one knows of the location of Potter Manor, not even Albus Dumbledore. When the Falcon fully landed and opened, Harry ran out followed by the others as Anakin, Padmé and the others watches with amusement. Poe and Finn couldn't stay, so asks Anakin to watch their grandson for them and Anakin nodded. When Anakin, Padmé, and the other masters got off the Falcon; Poe and Finn started the Falcon back up.

Anakin watches the Falcon fly off back to Yavin 4 with his wife and the other fellow Jedi Masters. Afterward, they went inside the manor through the back door to find the kids in the living room with Shelia being let in the manor by Harry who was holding the door open. Harry closes the door after Shelia was fully in the manor and went to sit down with Luke and Leia, while Kes was sitting with Jyni and Ezra. Anakin sat with his wife, while the others stood behind the couch that Kes, Jyni, and Ezra sat upon. Shelia sat on a couch's arm while looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone, Harry, Luke, Leia I'm sure you remember me from your last birthdays," Shelia said to them and then to Harry and his cousins

"Yes," Harry, Leia, and Luke all said

It's still a mystery to Harry at the question of how Shelia gets from Earth to Naboo. Every year on the same day, which is their birthday and is always held on Naboo whose people and Queen always made a big feast and parties for them. Shelia would always appear with gifts from Diagon Alley. Harry looks to Shelia who's now looking at his uncle and Master.

"Anakin, I got the Board to forced Dumbledore on allowing you all on having your lightsabers as you are all Jedi and the fact that there are two other Force-sensitives here on Earth with a lightsaber," Shelia said to Anakin who looked shocked at the last part

"What? Who are these other Force-sensitives?" Anakin asks for him and the other Jedi Masters

"I only know the name of one for right now and her name is Mara Jade Kestis, who's her Master is still unknown. But I do know is that she and Harry here are cousins through his mother's side. On Harry's mother's side, Harry is the great-great-grandson of Cal Kestis. Mara Jade is also the great-great-granddaughter of Cal Kestis, but which parent is related to Cal Kestis I don't know." Shelia answered Anakin

"Anyway, Dumbledore doesn't like it or the fact that Jedi are coming to Hogwarts. But who cares what he thinks, Anakin you will be the Jedi Professor for only those that are Force-sensitives and so your class may be small? The other masters may help as well, but one who thinks about teaching at Hogwarts of Jedi history and the history of past- "Shelia was interrupted

"I can do that "Aragorn said as it's a well-known fact that not only is he a Jedi, but a lover of history

"I can also teach them about different species and planets," Elonie said to Shelia who beamed, and Padmé looks amuses

"Why do I have a feeling that you plan this Shelia? Anakin's class isn't the only one Dumbledore was forced to put in Hogwarts, right?" Padmé asks Shelia who smirked

"You have your mother-in-law to thanks for this, on Harry and twins' fifth birthday; Rey notices that Jyni, Ezra and Kes inherited magic. Which wasn't surprising as Jyni and Ezra's fathers were from my world, while I found out that Kes's grandmother and the mother of Finn's late daughter was a Pureblood witch. Rey and I decided to make classes on Hogwarts alongside Anakin's class and who could teach them. A class about the History of Jedi Order and more, Aragorn Naberrie came to mind as he loves to learn about history. A class about planets and the species that lived upon them, we chose Elonie as she knows more about each planet as well a species than anyone." Shelia revealed

"One problem, Aragorn Naberrie is the senator of Naboo. So- "Mira Marek was interrupted

"Oh, don't worry, I managed to set up Floo connects to Yavin 4 and Naboo. That's how I get to Yavin 4 and Naboo. So, all he needs is to go through the Floo- "

"What Floo?" Harry asks interrupting Shelia, but it was his Aunt who answered

"Floo is a way to travel through fireplaces, Yavin 4 have fireplaces as well as Naboo like many other planets. But I didn't know you can make it to connect to different planets." Padmé said to Harry

"Yes, you can, but traveling from planet to planet after making the connections takes longer than traveling from place to place," Shelia said to Padmé

After some more talking, it was time for them to go to Diagon Alley to get Harry and the others' Hogwarts' supplies. Shelia showed them how to use the Floo to get to Gringotts Wizarding Bank as it was the first place they needed to go. Jyni and his mother as his parent and Jedi Master went first. They yelled out Gringotts Wizarding Bank, throwing down some green powder, and then they were consumed by green flames. After them Ezra and his mother, Anakin, and Luke, Padmé and Leia; finally, it was Shelia and Harry's turn.

Shelia let Harry yell out the name and throw down the powder. Afterward, they were at the bank with the others waiting for them. Shelia told them to wait as she took Padmé to the Potter's vaults to get some gold. Harry, Luke, Leia, and the other three looks all around them, and the bank was beautiful to them; but so was their grandmother's order and Naboo. Harry saw a red-haired boy looking at him and then began to walk toward him and the others.

"Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley the future best mate to Harry Potter, who are you? Why do you have markings on your face? They make you look weird?" Weasley asks Harry and then to Jyni

Jyni felt offended, it wasn't his fault that he was born with markings as even if he was mostly human, he was still part Togruta as his great-great-grandmother was Ashoka Tano a full Togruta. When Harry heard his last name, he remembers his grandmother saying don't trust Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, or anyone with the last name Weasley until they prove themselves trustworthy or if the Force tells him he can. Kes and Luke both already know that this Weasley isn't only to be on their good side or friend. Leia and Ezra were both angry, how dare this red-haired fool to come over them and assumed he's going to be Harry's best friend or mate while insulting another friend of theirs.

Ezra was going to say something when Shelia and Padmé came back. That was the only reason the fool was spared from Leia and Ezra's wrath.

"Mr. Weasley, I do believe your father's looking for you," Shelia said and pointed at an adult red-haired man who the boy looks like. Shelia turned to Padmé and the others.

"Before I forget again, Dumbledore was also told that as Jedi and Padawans; Harry and the others can wear their tunics as their uniforms as you and the other masters can. Dumbledore didn't like that at all, I so loved that" Shelia told Anakin

Shelia watches the Anakin and the others left the bank to go to the shops that are on the list she gave Padmé. But she's worried as Harry Potter, Luke and Leia Skywalker are the great-great-grandchildren of both Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader and Obi-Wan Kenobi as well as the Sheev Palpatine aka Darth Sidious. Harry's also the great-great-grandson of Cal Kestis like this Mara Jade is Cal's great-great-granddaughter. Something is happening, something is coming, and it seems that Harry, Luke, and Leia are in the middle of it. It seems that the three along with all the future Force-sensitives need to be ready for it.

Shelia knows that Harry, Luke, and Leia can be the legacies of Darth Vader, or Obi-Wan Kenobi or Darth Sidious. They can also be doom for across the galaxy. She knows that things will change in the future and she hopes they can be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

The first shop, they went to was Flourish and Blotts to get Harry and the others' schoolbooks. Afterward, they went to Obscurus Books and Whizz Hard Books to get books for them to read in their free time and that Aragorn loves books. Padmé was amused as Aragorn was acting like Harry, her children, Jyni, Ezra, and Kes who all were excited about books-well books that seem to catch their eye. She sees Harry, Luke, and the other three boys were in the sports section, which is filled with books all about Quidditch and Quidditch's teams as well as the players. She turns to see Leia talking to a bush brown-haired girl and another girl reddish-golden haired girl.

When they were all done with the bookshops, they went to Potage's Cauldron Shop for their cauldrons. The list calls for pewter, standard size 2 cauldrons for their Potion class. But Padmé also bought them all Self-Stirring Cauldrons as well, afterward, they went to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for Telescope, crystal phials, and brass scales. Afterward, they left Potage's Cauldron Shop, and as they did the reddish-golden hair girl entered the shop. The next shop, they went to was Ollivanders for wands.

When they had reached the shop and entered it, Garrick Ollivander was behind the counter. When he saw them, he smiled at the kids, but he also glared a little at Padmé as he saw her. Padmé was dating his son at one time, before meeting Anakin. When she had entered Hogwarts, which was always exhausted going back and forth between planets; she had met James, Lily, Snape, and the son of Garrick Ollivander. In her sixth year, when she was sixteen, she and Garrick's son started dating; but it's didn't last, and Garrick blamed her for it.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter" Garrick greeted Harry and Padmé narrowed her eyes at Garrick

Padmé put her hand on Harry's shoulder and told Leia to go first. Leia did so and she tired many ways, until 10¼, Holly, White River Monster spine. Leia's wand was from a group of wands given to Ollivanders to sell. Luke went next and like his twin went through wand after wand, until a 12", Ivy, Shyyyo Feather wand had chosen him. That's wand was also in the group with Leia's wand, Padmé narrowed her eyes at the Shyyyo feather cored wand.

Kes went after him, He was chosen by 14", Mahogany, Dragon heartstring. Ezra went next and was chosen by 13", Cherry, Dragon heartstring wand. Jyni went after him, he was chosen by 10¼", Cedar, Unicorn hair. Finally, it's was Harry's turn and Padmé let him. Harry walked up and tried wand after wands, until he was chosen by a wand 11", Holly, Phoenix Feather.

"My oh my-Mr. Skywalker, Miss. Skywalker, Mr. Marek, and Mr. Potter; you all have very unique wands." Garrick mused

"What do you mean, besides Harry's? Don't you dare tell him either Garrick" Padmé asks/warned with the others as backed up

"Your children's wands and Mr. Marek's wand were in the same group that your sister gave to me Mrs. Skywalker. The White River Monster spine core came from the magical fish native in Arkansas, how she got it I have no clue. The Shyyyo Feather came from the bird that's native to the planet Kashyyyk and again no clue of how she has gotten the feather. Now I work with Dragon heartstring as you should know Mrs. Skywalker, but Mr. Marek's Dragon heartstring core is from a dragon from a different planet. I do believe your sister said it was a Greater Krayt Dragon from Tatooine." Garrick explained

"How it's that possible, there's haven't been a Greater Krayt Dragon in a long time. No, she didn't. Did she?" Padmé muttered to herself

Harry just looks at his Aunt in confusing, but then he along with the others walked out of the shop after his Aunt came back to herself and paid for the wands. The next and last two shops that are they went to, before heading to the train station were Eeylops Owl Emporium for owls and Magical Menagerie for pets. After the shops, they headed to the train station. Once there, Padmé was leading all of them to the secret entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. On the way, Harry saw that family the Weasleys expect for the father; the mother was yelling out and Harry just knew that it was a setup.

"Harry, don't stare" his Uncle whispers to him

Harry followed his Aunt to the hidden barrier and did what she told them to do, meaning he just ran through the barrier that looks like a brick wall. Afterward, Harry got on the train with his cousins and friends with the adults following them. Harry chose a compartment and had helped to put his things above the compartment before he took his owl cage and sat down inside. Luke, Kes, Jyni, and Ezra all sat with him. Harry saw Leia walking by with a bushy-haired girl, a reddish-golden haired girl along with three more girls.

One of the other three girls that Leia was with looked at him as she was walking by their compartment. Harry can fell a connection with her for some reason like he and the girl is supposed to meet or something. Is this the Force doing or something else?

"Hey, Harry, mate- "a voice that's they all know from the bank and the voice belongs to one Ronald Weasley.

"Go away Weasley, this one full- "Ezra was saying

"How dare you- "Weasley was saying until Harry had enough, and he stood up

"You have no business here, you will leave and never come back," Harry said with a hand in front of him and Weasley

"I have no business here, I will leave and never come back" Weasley repeated and then left the compartment

"Master Anakin will be mad that you revealed one of the perks of being a Jedi" Jyni said

Harry didn't comment, he just sat back down in his seat beside Luke. Ezra did by saying that Weasley deserves it. Kes and Luke are just like Harry and just stayed silent but thought Weasley deserves it like Ezra. Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep, knowing that the others will take him up.

Meanwhile with Leia; Leia was in her compartment with some girls she had met in Diagon Alley and on the Platform. Hermione Granger, Mara Jade Kestis, Susan Bones, Lisa Turpin, and Daphne Greengrass. Leia looked at Susan and notices that she has the Force just like she and Mara has. Back in Diagon Alley, Leia had asked Mara who her Master was, and Mara had said that she didn't have one and she was winging it. Leia knows that she's lying, but she also didn't want to call her out on it yet.

She will have to tell her father and mother though, maybe her father can find out as he will teach them in his class. Susan seems to be unaware of the fact that she's Force-sensitive.

"Leia, is it's true that you, your brother, and the others in your group are Force-sensitive? That you all can wear your Jedi garments as your school uniform?" Shelia asks

"Yes, and so can- "Leia was interrupted

"What? That's unfair, what's a Force-sensitive?" Hermione asks, which made Daphne raised an eyebrow

"You must be a Muggle-born, Force-sensitives are people who have a power unlike magic and yet still like it as to the fact we both can feel the power. Force-sensitives are normally trained as Jedi and listened as well as trust the power known as the Force. Now, what were you going to say, Leia?" Daphne explained and then asked Leia

"I was going to say that you Susan and Mara here should be able to as she and you Susan are Force-sensitives as well," Leia said

Susan was shocked, but at the same time, she knew deep down that she had another power that sometimes spoke to her by visions. She looks out the window in deep thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry James Potter had woken up by Jyni when the train was slowing down. Harry looks at his friends and straightens up as the train finally stopped. There was a voice that told them to leave their luggage on the train and they will take them to their dorms. Harry stood up as Ezra opened their compartment door, others were walking or running by them. Harry let his friends go first and when it was his turn to follow the girl who was with Leia and had looked at him was pushes on the floor.

"Here," Harry said, putting his hand out and the girl looked up at him and took his hand

"Thanks," the girl said as she was getting help with Harry's help

"No, problem. I'm Harry Potter" Harry said/introduces himself

"You're Harry Potter? I'm Susan Bones, nice to meet you" Susan said as she smiles at him

Harry smiled at her and walked toward the exit with Susan, unaware that Leia was watching them and was smirking. When Leia saw Susan pushed down, she was going toward her to help; but stopped when Harry got to her. She saw her cousin and Susan stared at each other, before walking toward the exit of the train together. She knew that she must match Harry and Susan up and from the look, Lisa is giving her she's got a partner in the art of matchmaking.

Harry felt a chill go down his spine and look behind him to see Leia smiling at him and just knew that his cousin will try something involving him or Luke somehow. When everyone was off the train, Harry sees that they're on out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air, then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a voice "Firs' year! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Harry looked up at a giant of a man

"Rubeus Hagrid, please don't speak to my nephew as he should know you." Harry turned his head as his uncle walked up to him with the others

"Mister. Hagrid, our children, nephew, and their friends that came with us will be riding in the carriages" Padmé told Hagrid as she led Harry, Luke, and Leia toward a carriage as Elonie, Mira and Aragorn lead Jyni, Ezra and Kes to their carriage.

"But- "Hagrid tried to say, but Harry and his family were already in their carriage as were the others.

Harry turned to the window as the carriages started moving, but then looked at his Aunt.

"What were those things that are are moving the carriages, Aunt Padmé?" Harry asks as Padmé turned to him with a frown on her face

"Those were Thestrals, Harry."

"What are Thestrals? I thought magic was moving the carriages mom" Leia asks/said to her mother

"No Leia, Thestrals are skeletal winged horses that only people who have seen death can see," Padmé said to her daughter

"And Harry can see them because- "Luke started, until

"Enough," Anakin said as Luke closed his mouth and Harry looks out the window again as his Uncle and Aunt's eyes were upon him.

Harry knew the only reason he could see them is because of the night he lost his parents. The night he as a year-old baby had seen his mother die in front of him, the night he had become famous in this world full of magic. Harry decided to close his eyes and wait until they were at the castle. Anakin looks at his nephew in worry, he's worried that coming here wouldn't do any good for Harry. To be reminded of how he had lost his parents and to become an orphan.

Meanwhile, Susan Bones had shared a boat with Hannah Abbott, Sheila Brooks, and Mara Jade Kestis. Daphne Greengrass shared a boat with Tracey Davis and two other girls. Poor Hermione Granger had to share a boat with Ronald Weasley, that's something she wouldn't wish on anyone. Ronald Weasley isn't a bad as some like the Malfoys, but for some reason, he would tell people that he's the best mate of the great Harry Potter without even meeting Harry. It's also bothered her for some reason, him saying that without even meeting him and also makes Weasley seem like a gold-digger.

Harry James Potter a boy that she never met until today, a boy that for some reason she was drawn to like they were meant to me. It's that same feeling whenever she looks at Mara Jade.

"Susan, Susan Bones, SUSAN TRILLA BONES"

"What do you want Hannah?" Susan asks Hannah who's the sole heir to the Abbott family and her childhood friend

"I had asked you was Harry Potter like the books?" Hanna asks

"Hannah, those books tell a story about a boy who lives with his muggle family on Earth. Harry Potter was raised and grew up on a different planet, so of course, the real boy is much different than those books." Susan told Hannah

"I was only asking no need to be so defensive," Hannah said

Susan only sighs as the boats finally reached the other side, where it looks like the carriages had also arrived. They got out and followed Hagrid to the castle, where they were met with a woman Professor McGonagall who led them inside where she sees Harry, his cousins, and friends. Professor McGonagall led them to an empty chamber, before turning to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Each house has its noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville Longbottom's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron Weasley 's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Susan moved toward Leia who was talking to her brother and Harry when they reached them, she hears grasps from everyone expect for Harry, his cousins, friends, and Mara Jade. She turned around to see about twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"We're new students" Leia answered

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Susan got in line behind Leia and followed her, they were walking to the Great Hall. Meanwhile, Harry entered the Great Hall before his cousins, he looks up at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard someone say about reading it in a book called Hogwarts, A History. He was amazed, but he had seen better things out in the galaxy and Leia was saying just that to the person who had talked about that book. Harry looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years.

On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat; this hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Professor McGonagall told them that she read a name of that scroll of hers and they will sit down on that stool and she will place the hat on their heads, and they will be sorted. He then heard the hat begin to sing, he heard Leia quietly singing along. After it was done, Harry heard Weasley saying something about killing Fred and something about fighting a troll. Harry saw Professor McGonagall unroll the scroll in her hands.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment pauses-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. Who smiled at Susan like she was happy that Susan was in the same house? they must be childhood friends as Harry can see it in Hannah's smile and Susan's smile and eyes.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. A Brocklehurst, Mandy went to Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see twin brothers catcalling. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Dameron, Kes"

Harry sees Kes walks forward and toward the stool, Kes sat down and Professor McGonagall places the hat on Kes's head. Harry waited like the entire hall, but Harry knows that Kes could go either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Kes is as brave as he is reckless, but he also loves to learn things like he, Jyni, and Leia do.


	6. Chapter 6

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry watches as Kes hopped off after the hat was pulled off and walked toward the Gryffindor table. He heard the Professor called for Davis, Tracey who went to Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

When her name was called Harry saw one of the girls that Leia sat in a compartment with almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Harry saw his cousin shake her head in either annoyance or amusement, but Harry bet his money on both.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Harry heard Weasley groaned in despair before he began groaning in pain as Leia keeps pressing her foot on his. Harry turned back around

"Greengrass, Daphne"

Harry sees a golden blond-haired girl with green eyes came forth and walks toward the stool. She sat down and then the hat was put on her, they then waited for it to announce what house, but Harry's sure that it will be Slytherin. Harry looks up at the head table to see his Uncle looking at Susan over at the Hufflepuff table before looking at Daphne. Maybe there were more force-sensitives that what Shelia knew about.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry watches as Daphne got off the stool after the hat was taken off and walked toward the Slytherin table where she sat with Tracey who Harry's Uncle was also looking at.

"Kestis, Mara Jade"

Harry watches as the reddish-golden haired girl with emerald green eyes walked forward and toward the stool like others before her. She sat down, the Professor put the hat on her and then they waited.

"SLYTHERIN"

Well, that's not a surprise, Harry had her pegged as a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. Mara walked toward the Slytherin table and sat down next to Daphne and Tracey. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville, when it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Isobel." Her sister Morag was next, and she too went Ravenclaw as did her sister Isobel.

"Marek, Ezra"

Ezra walked forward after giving both Harry and Jyni a smile when he was near the stool. Ezra sat on it and the hat placed on him. Harry pegged Ezra to be a Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ezra took the hat off himself, left it on the stool, and ran to the Gryffindor table. Harry saw Ezra making room for him and Jyni.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Harry was slightly annoyed by it all, no doubt all of them believe those books about him living with muggles here on Earth. He sat down on the stool; Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_Hmm,"_ said a small voice in his ear. _"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

Harry waited until the hat makes it's deciding. But he shows the hat memories of his and his friends' reckless, brave adventures.

"_hmm, making a point of telling me you want to go to Gryffindor. Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be"_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Harry hopped off the stool and gave the hat back to the Professor, before walking toward the spot next to Ezra. He was ignoring the twins that were chanting we got Potter, we got Potter. Harry turned to the head table to see his Uncle and Aunt smile at him along with the other masters. He then turned back to the sorting as the Professor went through letters Q and R. Now she was onto the S letter names.

"Skywalker, Leia"

Harry watches Leia walk toward the stool and sat down, but when the hat was close to her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry clapped for her as did Kes, Ezra, Luke, Jyni, and of course the Ravenclaw table and their masters. Leia got off the stool and went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Skywalker, Luke"

Luke walked up, sat on the stool, the hat was placed on him and they all waited. Harry knows Luke would be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but knows whichever both houses will gain a great member.

"GRYFFINDOR" Luke smiled brightly as he got off the stool, take off the hat and ran toward them. He sat next to Kes

"Tano, Jyni"

Jyni walk toward the stool and sat down, Harry looks more closely as he knows his friend is a mix between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. So, he wonders which house will win out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jyni got off after the hat was pulled off and walked toward them. He sat next to him and Ezra, doing so Harry can see that Weasley didn't look happy with the fact that there's no more room next to Harry. But now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Weasley, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa"

A girl with brown hair and bright grey eyes walked forward, but Harry can see that's around her ears are light blue coloring. It makes Harry think that Lisa Turpin may not be fully human and that Earth had some visitors from other worlds ever all.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Afterward, Lisa got off the stool and took off the hat. Harry watches Lisa walked toward the Ravenclaw table and Leia. "Weasley, Ronald" was called next; Harry saw Weasley walk up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said an older boy who Harry thinks is also a Weasley pompously across from where Weasley Jr had sat down at as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting hat away. Harry looks up at the head table to see his Uncle talking to who he thinks is Dumbledore. They look like they're arguing until his Uncle said something to him that makes Dumbledore pale. Dumbledore then stood up from his chair and looked at them as his Uncle went back to his chair.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to make some announcements Professor Padmé Skywalker will be teaching the potion class and is the new Head of Slytherin house replacing Severus Snape." Dumbledore was interrupted by the older Slytherins and Malfoy's outrage.

"SILENCE, now Professor Naberrie's class will be about the Galactic History, which will include the Jedi and more. Professor Tano will share the Astronomy class with Professor Sinistra, but Professor Sinistra's class will be the studies stars and the movement of planets; only on Wednesdays. Professor Tano's side will be about the planets themselves and the species that reside on them and her class will be on more than one week.

Professor Syndulla will be replacing Professor Binns for the History of Magic class. Pro- "Dumbledore was once again interrupted but by clapping this time

"Professor Anakin Skywalker and Professor Marek will also share a class that will be only mandatory to those with the Force. They will teach those students to use and control them. Finally, before I let Professor Skywalker take over Severus Snape will continue to be here as Hogwarts' main potion brewer. Professor Skywalker, you make take over." Dumbledore finishes and sat back down

Harry just raised an eyebrow; Snape was still here. Dumbledore must have saved him from the law. He saw his Uncle stand up and smiled at all of them, Harry can see the older girls staring too deeply at his Uncle.

"Hello, I will make this quick so we all can eat. The students that will be attending my class were mostly going to be my children, nephew, and their friends along with two others. But during the sorting, I've felt some more force-sensitives and so, I will list everyone that will have my class. Starting with my children Luke and Leia Skywalker, my nephew Harry James Potter, their friends Kes Dameron, Jyni Tano, and Ezra Marek. Now for those that I've felt here, Susan Bones, Mara Jade Kestis. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Lisa Turpin.

For those last five please talk to myself or my beautiful here Padmé for the things you five will need for my class. Thank You."

After his Uncle finishes and sat back down, food started appearing on the tables. Harry's eyes widen when some of the food looks like they're from Naboo; Harry looks at his Uncle who smiled at him. Harry turned back around and began eating his favorite Naboo meals.


End file.
